tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake is a RED Soldier TF2 Monster created by YouTube user RubberFruit. He is one of the first and most popular TF2 Freaks to ever come to the TF2 Freak World. His idle theme is Crystal Caves: Indoors and his attack theme is Creepy Castle: Mine Cart, both from Donkey Kong 64. He is the main protagonist of Painis Cupcake's Revenge. Appearance Painis Cupcake takes the form of a RED Soldier. The key differences between them are distinct: Painis' eyes are always shown below his default helmet, and while moving he makes shotgun-cocking noises. Behavior and Personality Painis is usually seen lying on the ground in an awkward position. When he notices someone entering his lair (a RED spawn in 2fort) he stands up in a strange manner while looking at his potential victim. He introduces himself saying: "I am Painis Cupcake". Afterwards, whatching them menacingly, eerily announces: "I will eat you", followed by his characteristic wide, rather disturbing smile, sometimes accompained with a laugh. Before the victim realizes what is happening, Painis jumps fiercely on his victim and proceeds to eat them whole, thanks to his immense strength and powerful jaws. Usually, he dismembers them so he can have an easier time eating. However, in rare cases of the victim managing to avoid the jump and/or counterattack, usually two things can happen: either the monster will try to punce on the victim one more time, or self-Übercharge (it is not a regular, Medic ÜberCharge though), screaming loudly and almost instantaneously defeat and devour his victim, leaving close to nothing on the ground. Once the victim is eaten, Painis Cupcake will happily lie on the ground of his home and wait until another victim enters his lair, unless he decides to actively search for food or to interact with other TF2 Freaks. Painis Cupcake is an interesting individual: he looks oblivious and sometimes ridiculous, but he's very determined: when he wants food, he gets it. When he wants to show the world he is the strongest, he does. However, there are instances of him not completing an objective, either because he was somehow defeated, or he simply lost interest in his current activity. Despite his violent behavior towards normal characters whom he considers no more than food, Painis Cupcake is not actually evil, but just quite hungry. It is further evidenced by the fact that he is shown to be actually rather friendly with TF2 Freaks that either do not want to fight him or act cordial to him: Polite Spy was the first one to prove this after complimenting the Monster. It is unknown if he could be friendly with non-TF2 Freak people. Involvement Painis Cupcake is one of the first Freaks in-universe terms, presumably even before the whole Vagineer race even started. As such, he completely surpised his no-longer mercenary companions, slaughtering them with his legendary strength. The only ones that had the guts to fight back were pulverized when the monster entered a self-ÜberCharge. At some point, the Original Vagineer met the cannibal and the two had a brief scuffle, but again the Vagineer Progenitor was no match for the monster's ÜberCharge. He suffered his first defeat at the hands of Dic Soupcan who, feigning death by decapitation, completely surprised the cannibal, who was not expecting anyone as strong as he was, and promplty dismembered and buried him in multiple cans. Unfortunately, his losing streak didn't end there, Weaselcake, Christian Brutal Sniper, Seeman and The Bugler Vagineer all defeated him by using unexpected abilities or allies that Painis Cupcake didn't see coming and had no protection for. Even though he kept feeding from mercenaries in between those battles, one of them managed to slip trough (A Heavy, with the help of Hoomba and a bizarre environment). This all combined made the Freak finally snap and decided to execute his revenge on those that proved him the weaker foe. After tedius training, he quickly fought and defeated CBS, Seeman and Seeldier, Weaselcake, Dic Soupcan and Vagineer and Snyphurr in quick succession, giving him his status of 'Stronger Freak alive' again. During his trip, he befriended Solgineer, Intelligent Heavy and Spyper. An indeterminate amount of time later, Painis Cupcake met various Freaks, like Polite Spy whom he helped battle against the Doctor; Piss Cakehole, whom he befriended, and Stu Pidface, whose antics first resulted annoying but the monster quickly caught up to the Freak's humor. In another meeting with Stu, Painis realized all his enemies he executed revenge before sans the Bugler had respawned together in the same place, and all of them had a frantic battle that quickly became a free-for-all. Seeman, who didn't participate initially in the feud, delivered the final blow with a See-Beam, ending the scuffle. Painis Cupcake complimented his enemy, and Seeman in his jovial attitude quickly befriended the cannibal. Powers and Abilities Painis Cupcake is possibly one, if not the ''strongest monster that the TF2 Freak World has ever seen, as he is one of the oldest ones and has many abilities which let him stand out among the most powerful Monsters. Due to his cannibalistic lifestyle, Painis Cupcake has brutal force as one of his primary combat abilities. His strength is so great, he can easily toss people to a wall, the resulting collision dismembering them. His jaws are also capable of penetrating through almost everything: armor, flesh, bones, and even able to open wide enough to swallow people whole. Moreover, he is considerably resilient and has high amounts of stamina, allowing him to whistand a long beating without being wounded. Ctf 2fort0007.jpg|Übercharged Painis Cupcake Painisshovel.png|Painis spitting a shovel If Painis is hurt or furious, he will activate his ÜberCharge mode and become a hulking mass of destruction; his already impressive strength is enhanced further and his endurance and stamina become much greater. Painis Cupcake's body seems to be extremely flexible, which is a powerful ability that makes him able to stand up from lying on the ground within milliseconds, quickly approach the enemy, evade attacks or position himself better against an enemy. He can also slide around the ground rapidly while continually emitting Shotgun-cocking noises. With enough buildup he can actually slide along walls and the ceiling. His walking speed is the same as the average Soldier, though. Painis has a Shovel hidden deep in his throat at his disposal, and he uses it to perform one of his more lethal attacks. It can be launched at high speed, and is capable of instantly decapitating the enemy (as shown during one of the fights with Dic Soupcan). This attack is usually very accurate. Furthermore, the Shovel itself can be used by Painis as a melee weapon. Painis Cupcake has shown to be able to perform great jumps and leaps in a blink of an eye to rapidly approach his foes. He usually knocks out most of them once he lands on them. Faults and Weaknesses Painis Cupcake's major weakness is that, when not on-guard, his defense decreases significantly, to the point of being rather easily dismembered by strong Freaks like Christian Brutal Sniper or being exploded into nothing with a powerful enough explosion. He has been also shown to experience major knockback, especially when he feels secure of himself when fighting an enemy. In the beginning that specific weakness often proved fatal. As one of the first Freaks he was not used to fighting powerful opponents, which several of them exploited to ambush and dispose of him. Despite his basic close combat ability, Painis is not particularly intelligent and does not employ anything beyond a simple strategy. In the past he usually had a hard time recognizing what his enemies' abilities were and as such he hardly ever responded accordingly. However, he has shown lately to have at least partially overcome this one weakness, as he is now less brash and actually tries to understand his opponent's power and counter them appropriately. Painis Cupcake is a monster that one should avoid, which ironically is not a very difficult task. The loud shotgun-cocking noises he emits while moving are a warning to any potential victims in his vicinity, thus there is often an opportunity for them to escape in time. Trivia *Painis Cupcake is the oldest Soldier TF2 Freak. He was called ''Penis Cupcake when he was created, but this was changed shortly after his debut. *Painis Cupcake's burst of popularity inspired numerous fledgling GModders to design their own characters to resemble Painis himself, causing the "Freak Explosion" and beginning the Secondary period of TF2 Freak history. His name composition, which consists of the male genitalia and a food, was used by other Monsters such as Dic Soupcan or Dick Sandvich. Furthermore, some other copy his characteristic quirks and introduction. Notable examples include SoupCock Porkpie, Cheese Scout and Porkgineer. Notable Videos By the creator of the Monster *AN UNTITLED PAINIS CUPCAKE REFERENCE VIDEO *Painis Cupcake eats someone *Never make Painis Cupcake mad *Painis Cupcake finds two new victims *Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure: **Part 6 **Part 7 **Part 8 By the community *Painis Cupcake's Twin Brother *Painis Cupcake meets Dic Soupcan *Dic Soupcan Revenge *Painis Cupcake Vs Painis Cupcake (PART 1) *Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (1) **Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (2) **Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (3) *Heavy Disagrees With Painis Cupcake *Painis Cupcake and Vagineer perform a dual-takedown. *Seeman VS. Painis Cupcake *Ninja Spy meets Painis Cupcake *Demopan's unusual day *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS. Vagineer *''Polite Spy Saga'' *''Night of the Sewer Medic'' *RubberFruit meets Painis Cupcake *''Painis Cupcake's Revenge'' *Meet Painis cupcake *Painis and Ainum Reunite *Painis Cupcake meets Piss Cakehole *Team Killer meets Painis Cupcake *Vagineer: Origin (Flashback) *Breaded Freaks *Ghost *Aftermath of Shmuckfreaks Freak Fights External Links *Painis Cupcake on Know Your Meme Category:Berserkers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by Rubberfruit Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Territorial